A Knight's Rising Part 2
A Knight's Rising Part 2 is the second episode of The Omni-Knights, and the last part of the double episode A Knight's Rising. Plot “I’m sorry I failed you, he was too powerful.” said the Black Knight to the person in the robe he met before. “He turned into some weird lizard monster can attacked me”. The person in the robe nodded. “I guess your primitive weapons aren’t enough, we must improve your weapons.” said the person, as the Black Knight removed his helmet. Theme Song! The three knights are on their way on the quest to kill the dragon. They encountered bandits, but they were quickly defeated by Esclabor. After riding a bit on their horses, they stop near some big rocks to eat and drink. They spotted a person coming from far away. “ We meet again, Paul. And this time, I will destroy you for sure” he said, and then it was revealed to be the Black Knight. Esclabor ran towards him and attacked with his mace. The mace shattered. The Black Knight told them that the one who sent them gave him some upgrades. He slashed with his sword at Esclabor but Esclabor ducked. Paul transformed into Forcefield, the translucent yellow alien made out of balls, and punched the Black Knight, throwing him backwards. The black knight went up back on his feet, and shot a streak of lightning from his sword. Forcefield wasn’t hit of course, but he created a forcefield and threw at him. The black knight avoided it and hit him with his sword. This time, the sword actually hit him. Forcefield used telekinesis and threw the Black Knight backwards. Sir Cador used his sword and tried to hit the Black Knight, but it shattered like Esclabor’s mace. Then he used the sword Paradox gave him, and hit the Black Knight and opened a hole in his armor. The black knight slashed his sword to Cador’s direction, but Forcefield stopped him, throwing himm up in the air using forcefields and throwing him towards a huge rock. Forcefield jumped towards him, and crushed his helmet before the Black Knight could do anything. Then Forcefield hit him on the head, fainting him. Forcefield reverted back to Paul. “ We don’t have much time until he wakes up, we need to hurry. And I’m sure that with all his magical upgrades he’ll probably kill us before we reach the dragon.” said Paul. Paul, Cador and Esclabor climbed on their horses and rided away quickly. The Black Knight woke up. He noticed his helmet was smashed. Then, he tried looking around for Paul and the gang. “GET BACK TO THEM! WE DIDN’T GIVE YOU THESE UPGRADES FOR NOTHING!” The Black Knight looked up and saw the person in the robe he met before. “But-but- I couldn’t. He turned into a weird yellow monster and-” the person in the robe stopped him. “ I will fix your helmet, and add another power to your suit, but under one condition. You get the boy’s watch, I don’t care if you kill him or not; do as you wish, and then you could keep the suit and get twice the money. But if you fail, you will die. “ said the person in the robe. He took the helmet, and chains wrapped around it from where his arm should be. Blue energy glowed in the person’s chest, and it flowed into his hand. The helmet was out, like it was never ruined. Except that now, it had a red dot over the eyes. The Black Knight put on the helmet and said: “I agree.” The knights now stopped to drink near a lake. Esclabor convinced Paul to stay on guard in case the Black Knight comes. Cador and Esclabor sat near a lake. “How did the sword Paradin gave you not break like my mace?” asked Esclabor. Cador said he didn’t know. Esclabor noticed 8 buttons on the handle of the sword. He clicked one, and then it transformed into a mace like Esclabor’s. He pressed a different one, and it turned back. Cador was surprised. Then they heard Paul splash into the water. The black knight appeared, with a repaired helmet. His red dot over the eyes glowed, and it threw Esclabor up in the air. A green glow came out of the water, and a blue flying fish creature came out. Paul transformed into Flying Fish. The Black Knight shot eletricity from the sword, and Paul avoided it. Paul shot water and him, but it didn’t hurt him. The Black Knight jumped up and hit Flying Fish. Flying Fish landed in the water, and then came out as a huge water tornado, and hit the Black Knight with it again, but it didn’t hurt him. The Black Knight used telekinesis and blasted Flying Fish backwards. Cador pressed a button on the sword. The sword shapeshifted and turned into a laser lance. The laser lance blasted a laser and the Black Knight wasn’t hit. Cador and Esclabor climbed the horses and ran quickly, and Flying Fish turned back into Paul and rided his horse and ran fast. The black knight kept blasting lasers at them, and they ran quicker. Paul took the laser lance and started blasting lasers at the Black Knight. A laser hit the horses and they fell down. Esclabor and Cador hid behind a rock, but the Black Knight exploded it. Paul was still trrying to make the Prototrix work again. After 10 minutes of avoiding the black knight, Paul got the Prototrix to work again, and this time turned into a red tall alien. He had magnets instead of hands and a floating head. while trying to understand what he can do, Black Knight threw him away again. Electromagnet zapped him with electricity.The Black Knight was stunned. Then Electromagnet threw him up in the air using magnets, and zapped him again. Electromagnet started ripping off the Black Knight’s armor into pieces. He leaved the black knight on the ground with broken armor, and they went away. After walking for a while, they reached the dragon’s cave. Paul turned into Lava Lamp. They then saw the dragon. The dragon was the same like in Ben 10: Alien Force, but it was way bigger. The dragon woke up, and Paul instantly blasted a fireball at him. The dragon standed up, and blasted fireballs at Lava Lamp. Lava Lamp avoided them, and Cador blasted a laser at the dragon. Lava Lamp created a lava ball and shot it at the dragon. The dragon tried to crush Esclabor, but Esclabor avoided it. Esclabor told the others to take the dragons attention while he climbs up the dragon’s back. Lava Lamp created a laser and blasted the dragon. He shot more fireballs, but the dragon flew up and tried to crush Paul. Cador hit the dragon’s leg, but it didn’t hurt. Lava Lamp absorbed all light, and it was very dark. In the darkness, Esclabor blasted a laser to the dragon’s head and the dragon fainted. The trio did an high five and then Lava Lamp brought the light back. They then started walking out, but Proffessor Paradox appeared. “Paradin? How did you get here-” said Paul. “ There’s no time to explain, get out of this cave NOW!” responded Paradox. Out of the cave came millions of Troconneuse. Their leader, Velmenni, holded up a laser gun. “ Give us the Prototrix, now, or we will wake up the dragon again”, said Velmenni. Paul attempted transformation, but then all trocooneuse ran towards them, with saws and chains raised up to attack. Esclabor pulled out his mace, and so did Cador, but then Paradox, Paul, Esclabor and Cador disappeared. Paradox explained them everything, about science, about the troconneuse, and about the Prototrix. Paul was amazed, and looked through the alien shadows. Meanwhile, at the place where the Black Knight was in, the Black Knight saw the people who were in robes. They took off their robes, revealing Velmenni and many other Troconneuse. “You failed us, Black Knight. I believe that armor should be better used by, I don’t know, a robot”. Velmenni and the troconneuse surrounded the Black Knight as the episode ends, with the Black Knight screaming. Aliens Used *Forcefield (still not named) *Flying Fish (still not named) *Electromagnet (still not named) *Lava Lamp (still not named) Characters *Paul Gentragon *Paradox *Sir Esclabor *Sir Cador Villains *Velmenni *Troconneuse warriors *The Black Knight *Alien Dragon Trivia *This is probably the only series where all aliens are used after the second episode. *Electromagnet, Lava Lamp, Flying Fish and Forcefield are still not named yet. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Tortor Cult Story Arc